1 Year, 2 Months, 20 Days
by IsmiHana
Summary: In other words... I'm broken heart with you, Akashicchi. AkaKise (yang gagal), Slight AkaKuro. Warning! AU, Author galau, Bahasa kacau. Don't like, don't read.


_**To be by myself is lonely**_

_**I guess that's obvious,**_

_**But to be with someone else and still lonely**_

_**I'm sorry, it's the first time.**_

Kau tahu? Aku selalu sendiri.

Meski banyak sekali orang di sekelilingku, aku selalu sendiri.

Mereka memang membuatku tertawa, tersenyum bersama…

Tapi mereka tak mampu membuatku merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Mereka hanya membuatku merasa senang sesaat, lantas meninggalkanku.

Dan aku terus-menerus merasa kesepian…

…

… sampai bertemu denganmu.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"K, Kise Ryouta-ssu!"

Aku tahu, akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika aku bertemu denganmu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**1 Year 2 Months 20 Days © BRIGHT**

**~10 Year, 2 Months, 20 Days~**

**Genre: Angst Total**

**Pairing: AkashixKise (yang gagal), Slight AkashixKuroko**

**Summary: Kau tahu? Aku selalu sendiri. Meski banyak sekali orang di sekelilingku, aku selalu sendiri. Mereka memang membuatku tertawa, tersenyum bersama… Tapi mereka tak mampu membuatku merasa tidak kesepian lagi… Sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Song fic. AkaKise (yang gagal), Slight AkaKuro. Warning! AU, Author galau, Bahasa kacau. Don't like, don't read.**

**WARNING! AU, Author galau, bahasa kacau habis TO MTK, agak gak nyambung dengan lagu**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p>"Memangnya kau belum punya partner, Ryouta?"<p>

"Belum-ssu yo. Aominecchi bersama Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi dengan Takaocchi, Murasakibaracchi dengan Himurocchi…" balasku pelan, "Akashicchi sendiri?"

"Aku juga belum. Kita berdua saja, ya?"

Bukan main senangnya hatiku.

"Hai-ssu yo!"

* * *

><p>Kau selalu mendengarkan keluhanku, curhatanku, tanpa pernah membuat kesimpulan sedikit pun. Saran? Semua darimu berguna bagiku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau mengubah hidupku.<p>

"Mereka selalu menggangguku-ssu yo. Terutama Aominecchi…" aku cemberut. Kau menghela napas, meletakkan cangkir kopimu ke atas meja.

"Ryouta. Kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, lebih baik kau tidak meladeninya."

"T, tapi sakit-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu, segera hubungi aku."

"Eh?"

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa maksudmu waktu itu.

"Ingat, ya?" kau menatapku hangat dengan kedua iris heterochromemu, "Kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, segera bilang padaku."

Kau bermaksud melindungiku, kan, Akashicchi?

"H, hai-ssu! Arigatou-ssu, Akashicchi!"

_**Is it strange? Oh, but it is strange.**_

_**That the one thing that I had to lie**_

_**I won't let go of the hand that I've caught**_

_**"I'm fine now"**_

Tiap berada di dekatmu, aku selalu merasa nyaman, merasa hangat, merasa bahagia. Tiap berada di dekatmu, aku selalu merasa kesepiaan itu tidak pernah ada. Tiap berada di dekatmu, rasa sendiri itu menguap seketika.

Tanpa sadar, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau yang selalu memberiku harapan, perlindungan, kebahagiaan…

Aku cinta semua hal yang ada padamu.

"Ryouta? Kenapa kau?"

"E, eh?"

"Kau tersenyum sendiri."

"E, eh?! Hontou?!"

Kau hanya tertawa kecil, "Dasar Ryouta. Kau diperhatikan yang lain, lho."

Aku menoleh sekitar dengan kaget dan muka panas. Tapi, aku senang.

Kau ternyata begitu perhatian kepadaku.

_**"1 year 2 months and 20 days"**_

_**It was really a blink of time**_

_**I'm glad to have met you, to have love you**_

_**I wasn't able to kindly say "Goodbye"**_

_**I didn't get to say it properly**_

_**"I'm sorry" - Don't apologize to me**_

_**The voice you used on me... contains no love anymore.**_

"Akashicchi…"

Aku hanya bisa tercekat melihatmu bersamanya sore itu. Ketika langit senja mulai memerah. Ya, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Kau berjalan pulang dengan_nya_. Bukan denganku lagi.

Aku bisa rasakan mataku memanas. Aku bisa rasakan air mataku mulai mengalir, deras.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Tapi melihatmu menjauh, perlahan-lahan hilang bersama_nya_…

Aku sesenggukan.

* * *

><p>Seharusnya aku tak boleh berharap banyak. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Tak lebih, tak kurang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SIAL! <strong>Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini—

"Ryouta? Kau ada di dalam?"

Suaramu yang kudengar sekarang… tanpa cinta. Hanya suara dinginmu yang biasa. Bukan suara hangat yang biasa kudengar.

"Ryouta? Sebentar lagi kita latihan. Atau kau mau kuhukum lari keliling lapangan, hn?"

Hukum saja aku. Aku tidak keberatan.

Yang aku inginkan hanyalah melupakan semua kekonyolan dan harapanku padamu…

"Tch." kau bicara lagi, "Pulang latihan klub, lari kelilingan lapangan 50 kali. Mengerti? Aku mengawasimu. Keluarlah 10 menit lagi. Kuberi kau waktu."

Dan langkahmu terdengar semakin samar kala kau menjauh…

* * *

><p>"Ryouta, ada apa denganmu?"<p>

Aku hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Mendesah.

"Akashicchi… apa benar kau… menyukai Kurokocchi?"

Kau hanya berdecak, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Sou-ssu ka…"

* * *

><p>Seharusnya aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang istimewa. Bahkan di lapangan aku tak begitu istimewa. Aku ingat, aku belum memasukkan 20 poin dan kalah dari seorang anggota sekolah lain bernama Tsugawa. Aku ingat, kau membela Kurokocchi kala itu. Tentu saja aku juga menyayangi Kurokocchi. Tapi, mendengarmu yang mengatakannya, hatiku sakit…<p>

Haha. Seharusnya aku tak boleh berharap.

_**The truth is, I don't ever want to let you go**_

_**Truth is, I am not okay**_

_**I wanted you to say "I'm lying" or "It's a joke, silly"**_

_**Then laugh about it**_

"Kise! Main yang benar!"

"Masukin bola yang benar!"

"Cetak skor kayak biasa, dong!"

"Kise!"

"Kise!"

"Kise!"

"Ryouta."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku mendengar suara dinginmu.

"Masalahmu sebesar apa, sebenarnya?" kau berbicara kepadaku dengan nada prihatin. Tapi dingin.

Ah, lupakan saja aku.

"Ryouta. Jawab aku."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku… tidak punya masalah."

"Jangan bercanda."

"**Jangan bertanya, Akashicchi!**"

Seruanku berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh anggota klub basket. Aku menunduk, berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa-ssu yo."

"Tch. Menyusahkan," gumammu pelan. Mataku terasa memanas, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Aku tak ingin kau melihatku menangis, kecewa…

Aku hanya bisa tertawa masam. Malangnya aku.

* * *

><p>"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan waktu itu, Akashicchi."<p>

"Jangan bercanda, Ryouta." kau menatapku tajam. Pada akhirnya kau berhasil menebak apa yang membuatku resah. Haha. Betapa mudahnya aku dibaca olehmu. Betapa lemahnya aku.

"Kalau iya, kau mau bilang apa?" balasku pelan. Sejujurnya, aku mengharapkanmu berkata, "Hei, aku _hanya_ berjalan pulang dengannya! Bukan masalah, kan?" atau, "Aku mencandaimu, bodoh."

_**But what's in your heart is not me**_

_**At the end of it, I can only say goodbye**_

_**I have to, and I'm sure**_

_**I will try to hold you back**_

Tapi aku tahu itu mimpi muluk.

Yang ada di hatimu hanyalah dia, bukan aku.

Dasar. Kenapa aku selalu berharap lebih darimu.

"Bukan urusanmu," kau hanya menyahut singkat, dingin, lantas berjalan pergi. Mataku kembali memanas, "Bermainlah serius, Ryouta. Jangan pikirkan itu."

Langkahmu semakin samar kala kau menjauh.

Baiklah…

Kurasa ini waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seluruh perasaanku terhadapmu.

"_Sayonara,_ Akashicchi…"

_**"1 year 2 months and 20 days"**_

_**It was really a blink of time**_

_**I'm glad to have met you, to have love you**_

_**I wasn't able to kindly say "Goodbye"**_

_**I didn't get to say it properly**_

_**"I'm sorry" - Don't apologize to me**_

_**So hey, hurry up ...**_

_**Before my tears starts to fall.**_

Kini, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh bersamanya.

Kalian tertawa bersama, berbagi kehangatan dan canda. Aku iri.

Aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu.

Ah, tidak mungkin. Sekali lagi, yang ada di hatimu hanyalah dia, bukan aku.

Setidaknya, aku senang, kau pernah menyapaku dan membuat kesepianku sirna untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Akashi Seijuuro."<em>

"_K, Kise Ryouta-ssu!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Memangnya kau belum punya partner, Ryouta?"<em>

"_Aku juga belum. Kita berdua saja, ya?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ingat, ya? Kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, segera bilang padaku."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tersenyum sendiri."<em>

"_Dasar Ryouta. Kau diperhatikan yang lain, lho."_

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidupku…<p>

Sekarang aku hanya dapat membiarkanmu berbahagia bersamanya…

"_Ryouta…"_

Air mataku tumpah lagi.

_**Spring, summer, autumn, winter, the seasons cycle revolve**_

_**Why why is there an end in this love**_

Sekarang musim dingin. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai syal dan jaket tebal untuk pergi keluar. Begitupula aku yang sedang berangkat menuju Kaijou.

Ah… tanpa sadar aku menatapmu. Beradu pandang denganmu.

Lantas kembali menoleh ke arah lain.

Meski aku tak bisa melupakanmu, aku mengerti. Kau memiliki orang lain yang dapat membuatmu bahagia.

Suatu saat nanti, pasti ada seseorang yang lebih tepat untukku.

Tapi, kumohon…

Izinkan aku terus mengingatmu.

Meski cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan…

Izinkan aku terus mengenang memori yang pernah kita jalani.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik untukku.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohho, terima kasih TO IPA! Otakku makin korslet! dor**

**Bagaimana ini? Angstnya gagal? Ai sih kepingin buat sepositif mungkin, biar kalau ada yang lagi galau membaca ini, bisa jadi move on /dordor**** /manaadamoveonnya**

**Yang jelas, gara2 lagu ini, Ai jadi galau… pada akhirnya cerita AkaKise (yang gagal) ini jadi deh.**

**Pokoknya, terima kasih udah baca, ya! Review boleh? *blink blink***


End file.
